Muffet/En Combat
Attaques du protagoniste en violet.]] * En combat, Muffet change l'ÂME du protagoniste en Violet, ce qui le restreint à trois lignes horizontales, ou "fils" entre lesquels il peut se déplacer pour éviter les attaques. ** Son attaque la plus fréquente est d'envoyer des araignées parmi les fils. ** Elle lance également des croissants qui ressemblent à des boomerangs, ils reviennent après être lancés. ** Elle lance aussi des donuts qui rebondissent contre les parois de la boîte. * Son attaque la plus redoutable consiste à laisser son animal de compagnie Muffin-Spider tirer les fils de haut en bas pendant qu'elle lance une attaque d'araignées. Cette attaque prend place trois fois dans le combat, au petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. * Entre chaque tour, une araignée apparaîtra à droite de Muffet en brandissant un panneau qui indique la prochaine attaque. Stratégie * Muffet offre d'épargner le protagoniste après 17 tours. ** En utilisant un Arcanodonut ou un Aracnocidre acheté dans les Ruines pendant la bataille amènera l'option épargner après un court monologue. * Soudoyer Muffet diminuera les dégâts infligés par chaque coup de 1. Cependant, le prix à payer augmente à chaque fois. ** Utiliser Lutter 3 fois divisera le prix du pot-de-vin par 2 de manière permanente. Cela ne marche qu'une seule fois, et la réduction n'augmente pas proportionnellement après un pot-de-vin. * Si le protagoniste a acheté un objet à la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries de Calciterre, Muffet refuse de se battre et laisse le protagoniste passer. Citations Route Neutre et Route Vrai Pacifiste Avant le combat * Ahuhuhuhu... * Vous avez entendu ça, vous autres ? * Apparemment, un humain en pull rayé se dirigerait par ici. * J'ai entendu dire que les humains détestaient les araignées. * Qu'ils adoraient les écraser. * Qu'ils s'amusaient à leur arracher les pattes. * J'ai entendu dire... * ... qu'ils étaient radins comme pas deux. * Ahuhuhuhu... Tu as peur que nos pâtisseries ne soient pas à ton goût, mon sucre ? Ahuhuhu... Permets-moi de te rassurer. Je crois bien que ton goût... Est pile ce qu'il manque à notre prochaine fournée! Combat * N'aie pas l'air si morose, mon sucre~ * ...Le violet te va nettement mieux ! Ahuhuhu~ * Pourquoi cet air triste ? Tu devrais être aux anges~ * Tu seras l'ingrédient principal d'un succulent gâteau~ Ahuhuhu~ * Te libérer ? Ne sois pas bête ! ~ * Le bonheur de beaucoup d'araignées repose sur ton ÂME~~ * Oh, quelle impolie ! J'en ai presque oublié de te présenter mon familier~ C'est l'heure du casse-croûte, après tout. Amusez-vous bien~ * L'individu qui nous a parlé de toi.. * Nous a offert un PAQUET d'argent pour récupérer ton ÂME. * Il avait un délicieux sourire~ et... Ahuhuhu~ * Curieusement, je jugerais l'avoir aperçu dans l'ombre... Changer de forme? * Oh, c'est l'heure du repas, non ? J'en oublierais presque de nourrir mon bébé~ * Grâce à cet argent, les clans arachnéens seront enfin réunis~ * Tu l'ignorais ? Des araignées sont coincés dans les Ruines depuis des siècles ! * A supposer qu'elles passent sous la porte, le froid hivernal de Couveneige les tuerait. * Mais avec cet argent, leur louer une voiture chauffée serait une simple formalité~ * Et avec le reste ? On pourrait se prendre de bonnes vacances !~ * Voire même construire un terrain de baseball pour araignées~ * Mais peu importe... C'est l'heure du dîner, non? Ahuhuhu~ * Toujours en vie? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, mon bébé~C'est l'heure de ton dessert, non ?~ * Hein ? Un télégramme en provenance des Ruines ? * Quoi ? Elles disent toutes qu'elles t'auraient croisé et que... ** ... even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider! aucun objet de la [[Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries] des Ruines n'a été acheté et que votre LV est au niveau 1] ** ...malgré ton agressivité, tu ne les as jamais blessées! 'votre LV est au-dessus de 1' ** ... you helped donate to their cause! objet acheté ** ... you were really passionate about spiders! [Deux '''objet achetés]' ** ''... you're a total spider fanatic! [Trois ou plus objet achetés']' ** ...that this is an error message!? le jeu ne peut pas déterminer combien d'objets ont été achetés à la [[Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries] des Ruines] * Sapristi ! '''Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un terrible malentendu~ * On m'avait juré que tu haïssais les araignées~ * Cette personne qui m'a demandé de prendre ton ÂME... * Je crois qu'elle parlait d'un AUTRE humain à pull rayé~ * Navré pour toute cette pagaille~ Ahuhuhu~ * Pour me faire pardonner... * Tu es libre de revenir ici autant de fois que tu le veux.. * Tu pourras jouer avec mon familier après que j'ai pris soin de t'entoiler ! * Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Je plaisante~ * Je vais t'épargner à présent~ Après le combat *''Ahuhuhuhu...'' *''C'était cool !'' *''On se voit plus tard, mon sucre!'' Route Génocide Avant le combat * Did you hear what she said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. ** And even if they gave us money, '''bought a product from the Bake Sale at Calciterre * I heard... * That they have some awful taste. * What a shame. * A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ * Oh well! * Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~ Combat * Let you go? Don't be silly~ * You're scaring off all my customers! * The person who warned us about you... * Looked like a total nerd. * She was very adamant I run away with her~~ * Ahuhuhu~~ * She even left a route for me to escape from~ * She said she would block off the rest of Calciterre after I followed her~ * Foolish nerd~ * A spider NEVER leaves her web~ * (Except to sell pastries~) * Ah, but I do feel a little regret over it now... * Yes, I should have wrapped her up when I had the chance~ * She looked like she would have made a juicy donut~~ * But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~ * You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~ * Huh? * A telegram from the spiders in the Ruines? * They say even if you are a hyper-violent murderer... * You never laid a single finger on a spider! Agir après avoir été épargné * Ahuhuhu~ * What are you doing~ * It's time to go~ * Feeling comfortable trapped in that web? * Ahuhuhuhu~ * Well, I don't mind keeping you here~ * If you don't mind being gobbled up~ * Ahuhuhu~ * Just kidding, of course~ * ... * well... maybe ONE little nibble~ * No, no, it's time to go~ * ... Utiliser un Spider Donut ou un Spider Cider * Huh? Where did you get that...? * Did you steal it? * Oh, my pet~ It's time to show them what we do with thieves~ * Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruines? Acheter un objet de la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries à Calciterre * Ahuhuhuhu... * Did you hear what they just said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. * However... * ...that can't be true, can it? * Ahuhuhu... * You donated so much money to us. * All the spiders want you to know how thankful they are! * We're in your debt, dearie~ Texte d'ambiance * Si elle vous invite dans son boudoir, refusez poliment. Check * Muffet vous a piégé ! Rencontre * Les araignées claquent des doigts en suivant le tempo. Neutre * Muffet entame une chorégraphie avec les autres araignées. Neutre * Muffet commence à décorer la toile autour de vous. Neutre * Muffet vous verse une tasse d'araignées. Neutre * Vous êtes piégé dans une étrange toile mauve ! Neutre * Ça sent la toile d'araignée tout juste sortie du four. Neutre * Vous vous débattez pour sortir. Muffet met sa main devant sa bouche et se gausse de vous. Struggle * Vous vous débattez pour sortir. Muffet éclate de rire et tape des mains. #2 * Vous vous débattez pour sortir. Votre pitreries amusent tellement Muffet qu'elle vous offre une réduction !'' '#3' * ''Vous vous débattez pour sortir. Mais en vain. #4+ * Vous payez #PO. Muffet reduit son ATQ pour un tour ! une somme de PO * Muffet vous épargne. à Épargner * Muffet refuse votre don. après que l'option Epargner soit disponible de:Muffet/Im Kampf en:‎Muffet/In Battle ja:Muffet/戦闘 pl:Muffet/W walce ru:Маффет/В бою zh:瑪菲特/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat